The Trouble With Werewolves
by Little Orange Frog
Summary: Nessie is falling for Jake and she's not sure what to do. How can she tell your life-long friend she's in love with him, especially if he's interested in Leah... rated T for minor use of "inappropriate" language. JxR
1. Ayn Rand and Zombie Killing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of Mrs. Meyer's/Summit Entertainment's literary/visual content.**

**This is the first chapter (obviously) of a tribute to Jacob and Renesmee. If you all like it, I will promptly post the other chapters.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

I stared at the huge flat screen in the living room of my grandparents' home. Seth and Jake had been playing some stupid new videogame religiously for days now and it was about to drive me to the brink of insanity. What they saw in the thoughtless slaughter of virtual zombies was beyond me. There were plenty of problems to deal with as it was, why add more? Seth started yelling then, so I assumed I had missed some key part of the game play.

"What happened?" I asked, bored, as Seth leaped up from the sofa, nearly knocking a can of soda to the floor.

"I just beat his all time record with 3,987 zombies dead in one mission!"

Jake rolled is eyes at me as if to say _I let him beat me_. I noticed the way Jake's hair fell in his eyes when he tilted his head like that, and how the sun coming in from the window made his eyes glow. I inwardly scolded myself and went back to watching Seth dance around the room.

The last couple months I had begun to notice a lot of things about Jake that I hadn't even thought of before. Like how the muscles in his arms moved when he was running, or how he almost always went barefoot when he had a choice, or how he wore his jeans low on hips and when he went shirtless how hot his chest was. Not that I had gotten into a habit of staring at his chest or anything…

Anyway, he would never notice anything special about me. Yeah, we've been friends since I was born, but I was absolutely positive that that's all we were gonna be. Ever. And it sucked. Not because I liked Jake, or anything. Just because I like to keep my options open. When he heard my name he probably thought about how much of a freak I am. How I subtly sparkle in the sun. Not like Mom and Dad, but the look of embedded diamonds was still there. It was sorta pretty, but that was probably just me and my twisted way of seeing things. I tended to see things differently than most people 99.9% of the time.

Jake got up then, hauling Seth to the kitchen. I stood and followed, hoping Auntie Alice would show up soon. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Mom, and Dad had all gone to Port Angeles for something so that left Seth, Jake, Leah, and me home alone. Woohoo…

It wasn't like Leah was straight-up rude to me, but we've never been on the best of terms. Momma and she have gotten slightly closer over the last couple years, but that's about as much progress as she seems to be capable of, socially. She really was pretty, when you thought about it, but it was the kind of tomboy/badass pretty that typically discouraged people from talking to her. I had heard that once she and Sam, the leader of the La Push pack, had been a thing, but that was ancient history since Sam was practically married to Emily.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her sometimes, since her boyfriend had dumped her, her dad had died, and her brother had gone to the "dark" side(with the vamps) all in a relatively short period of time. On top of that she was a werewolf and a genetic dead end. I was a genetic dead end too, I suppose, but the idea doesn't really bother me. And yes, even though I'm only a couple years old doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. My body ages so much quicker than a human's, that I have the physical appearance of a fifteen of sixteen year old and the mental capacity of a thirty year old.

I sighed impatiently as the two boys started shoving sandwiches by the dozens into their mouths and turned to head back to the living room. As I passed one of the multiple bookshelves, one book in particular caught my eye_. __The Fountainhead_, by Ayn Rand. It was one of my very favorite books. Esme had given it to me on my "second" birthday (I had looked more like a nine year old than a toddler) and I had fallen in love with it instantly. Books were one of my passions. The way the covers felt in my hands, the way the binder smelled as I opened it for the first time. It was one of those indescribably wonderful things, like the way I felt when Jake held my hand.

We, Jake and I, aren't together, but we hold hands sometimes anyway. For some reason though, lately Jake had been giving me more space than was completely necessary. Almost like he didn't want to be so close to me. Not that it hurt or anything. I could care less about whether or not he wanted to sit next to me on the couch, or drive me down to La Push to go cliff diving. It didn't matter that we hadn't been on a picnic in forever, or that he rarely came and got me in the mornings like he used to, tapping on the window of my bedroom till I got up.

I had a feeling that my parents had something to do with it, but I couldn't quite place it. Whatever had changed had obviously disoriented him. I noticed him staring off into space much more than he used to. Probably too often than was to be considered healthy. Seth had claimed to know nothing when I had asked what was up with Jake several weeks ago, so he obviously wasn't gonna tell.

As I laid the heavy book back in its place on the shelf, I suddenly thought that maybe Leah had something to do with Jake acting distant. After all, she was several years older than me, surely a hell of a lot prettier, and her aggressive attitude probably appealed to him; with her hair in a sexy bob and her big eyes, not to mention they had so much in common. It surprised me that I had never, even for one instant considered this. That all these months, when Jake was staring off into space, and I was hoping he was thinking about me, he had most likely been picturing what they could be together. It had always baffled me as to why he would stay out all night running with the pack, when there was obviously no present danger. It had been so he could stay close to Leah. Leah, with her incredibly perfect legs and her ability to turn into a wolf-like creature.

I wasn't really sure why I was struck with a sudden and violent mix of emotions. I felt ready to collapse on the spot, heavy and cumbersome. While another part of me flared with…anger? Resentment? I had no right to resent Leah when she had never done anything to hurt me. She wasn't the friendliest person, but she had never been spiteful to me. What I resented her for, I had no clue. After all, since Jake didn't mean anything to me anyway, it wouldn't matter whether he wanted to be with Leah or not. Whether he wanted to drive _her _down to La Push, and take _her _on picnics, or just hang out with her. None of that mattered to me. Not one little tiny bit.

And then I was running. I couldn't run as fast as the others, but I ran fast enough that Jake had to shift forms to keep up for any length of time. I dashed through the front doors, out onto the green of our lawn. I headed towards the river, in the direction of the faint gushing noises. My hair whipped behind me in painful snags as I pelted over the floor of roots and moss covered rocks. Green engulfed my entire sense of sight as I ducked under tree limbs and skidded past shrubs.

The river came in to view as the minutes ticked by. The rushing sound of the water engulfed my sensitive ears and as I neared the water's edge I plunged headfirst into the cold Sol Duc River. Foot after icy foot of the cold bleakness surrounded me and I felt strangely happy. Then, as my lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen, I pushed myself back towards the surface.

I took deep breaths as I resurfaced and propelled myself in the direction of the far bank. Dragging myself out, I flopped down on the grass and sighed. The sun beat down warmly, and I pulled my shirt off to dry. Laying my head back I closed my eyes and thought of everything except Jake and Leah. I thought about my room full of books at the cottage. I imagined the tiny living space with the fireplace and the odd arrangement of furniture, my favorite being the ottoman, I had grown up loving. I thought about the intricate mosaic tiles on the walls and the pretty arches above the doorways. The low beams that you could carelessly knock your head on, and the expanse of trees that stood outside.

I thought about Charlie. About how Sue had taken over the management of his meals, and the way he smiled at her when they were together. I thought about my first real Christmas, and how excited I was to help him decorate the tree we erected in his home. The cookies we had made and the hours of Jin Rummy we had spent playing.

Soon my thoughts began to run together in a blur of color and emotion. The last semi-coherent thought I remember having before I fell asleep was the image of Jake's face. Beautiful and full of laughter, his hair falling in his eyes the way it always did when he shook his head.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed it.**

** (: If you love me, I hope you'll push the little purpley-gray button at the bottom of the screen. Any and all feedback is welcome :)**


	2. My Place, at His Side

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. All credit goes to Mrs. Meyer and all her fabulous writing skills.**

**Well, here is the next chapter, just like promised.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood.  
**

* * *

I was surrounded by mossy tree trunks, the canopy of the tree's leaves forming an archway over my head. My hand felt warm, and safe swallowed up in someone else's. Their skin was callused, but still soft. Then, I realized it was Jacob's hand. He was dressed in a black button-up collared shirt, slacks, and he was, of course, barefoot. The sleeve of his shirt brushed my bare arm as we stood, our hands entwined, in a grove of trees, that I remembered playing in after I was first born. It was a couple miles behind the cottage, a little east of where I brought my first deer down. It surprised me a little, since I hadn't been here in over a year.

I turned to face him, keeping our hands locked, so I could better see his face. His expression seemed distant, as if he were only there in body. As I moved, the lace folds of my dress swished, making a rustling noise. I glanced down and had a momentary lapse. Not only were there lace folds pirouetting down the length of my hoop-skirt dress, but a wide silk sash formed a bow that rested on the arc of my lower back.

It resembled my mother's wedding dress, and a brief image of Alice flashed through my thoughts; her pale, thin fingers expertly tailoring the delicate cloth. It felt like I belonged in _Anne of Green Gables_, attending some grand party instead of hanging with Jake in the woods of Forks, Washington. Ripples of white satin spilled everywhere as I shifted my weight to my left foot and touched my hand gently to his face. His eyes never ventured from their strained point, somewhere behind me. He never gave any sign that he knew I was there.

I stepped back, breaking our hands apart. It was then that I noticed the mirror, not twenty paces away from where we were standing. I wasn't sure how I had missed it at first. It was colossal, probably eight feet tall and at least three or four feet wide. As I stood there, I felt compelled to move closer to the mirror, to see my refection clearer.

I walked across the clearing slowly, coming to a complete stop in front of a girl who could have been me, but for the bright red eyes. They startled me, and I instinctively raised my hand to my cheek. My hair shone and my skin glimmered, even though the dense canopy of trees revealed no sunlight. As I peered closer I realized something was wrong. It was as though my face were…shifting? Changing shape. As I watched intently the reflection's skin tone darkened, her lips became more pronounced. Her eyes' color went from blood red to a pretty brown as they grew larger and her eye lashes grew longer and darker.

Her face was narrower, but somehow softer. Her short, dark hair flipped out in every direction while somehow maintaining dignity. Her thin lips curved into a slow smile, and it was then that I realized I was no longer staring at someone who could have been me. I was staring at Leah. And as I watched, Leah walked back to Jake and took up _my_ place at _his_ side.

I was trapped in the mirror as they moved closer to one another and embraced. I pounded uselessly against the glass prison as I, horrified, watched them turn and go. It grew strangely quiet and I was left alone with my silent sobs.

I heard the leaves crunch, and looked up to see a buck standing hesitantly at the edge of the clearing. He cautiously moved towards a patch of green grass and started to graze. Behind him, a wild girl crept up slowly. Her long, curly hair spun out from her head in tangled, bronze locks. Her brown eyes were filled with a savage hunger I had seen only in that of a vampire on the hunt. Her thin stature was clothed by a torn and ripped dress of ivory. It barely covered her torso, leaving her legs unsheathed.

Her muscles moved fluidly as she readied her self for the spring that would bring down the frail, yet beautiful deer. Unseen light rippled off his huge antlers as she took the leap that ended his life. She had broken his neck and ripped his throat out simultaneously and was now draining him. It was at that moment that I recognized her as I had failed to do when she had first appeared with her frightening, barbaric demeanor. She was me. She was Renesmee. A wild, scary, uncivilized version of myself.

She finished the buck and stood, her eyes roaming the surrounding grove. Her horrific beauty and air of incorrigibility intimidated me, though I was fascinated. Our eyes met and I suddenly felt a wave of anger hit me. I was angry at myself. And this, this monstrous version of myself, was what Jake saw when he watched me hunt. I felt abandoned as I watched her leave, her hair and dress stained red. I was left alone then, alone in cruel demanding silence.

That's when I heard it. A voice. Not just a voice, but _his_ voice. He was calling my name expectantly, worriedly. I listened hesitantly to the husky, familiar tone.

Then I woke up.

* * *

**I hope you'll send me some feedback via review. I'll post the next chapter very, very soon. :D**

**Until then, **

**Little Orange Frog  
**


	3. Topless

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns everything associated with Twilight.**

**I have the next chapter for all of my adoring fans. I do hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGoo, Ms. Marauder-Cullen, and ****Warrioroftheseventhstar**

**Thank you.**

**please don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to his face; a relieved expression filled his eyes. His hand was holding my shoulder, which meant he had probably been trying to shake me awake. His hand was on my shoulder, and I was topless. He didn't seem to notice, but it didn't matter. If Mom found out about this she would blow her top.

I snatched up my shirt and took off. I ran as fast as I possibly could away from him. His shock and confusion was almost tangible behind me, but it didn't matter right now. I needed some time to think. Alone. Without him sitting across the room, or my father listening in on my thoughts. I didn't need my mother to read every emotion on my face with her perceptive talents, and I sure as hell didn't need Jasper manipulating me.

I'm not sure how long I ran, or how far, but it was almost dark when I finally stopped. I slowed to a walk and climbed up into a sturdy, sheltered tree. I nestled into the branches and leaned my head against the thick trunk. The sun had all but set and I knew that my family would be back from Port Angeles soon. I doubted that they would come find me, but they might. It wouldn't be hard to follow my scent; I had been pretty careless in my dash to escape Jake.

Instead they would probably wait for me to come back, given I returned within the next two days, and ambush me the minute I got there. They would demand to know why I ran off, where I had been, and why I hadn't bothered to call. Then they would ground me. Take my Ipod, Iphone, Notebook, and my driving privileges. And the only reason they wouldn't kill would be Alice, because she would see that I was in fact, planning on coming home.

Closing my eyes I thought about the look of relief on Jake's face when I had (finally) woken up. He was so beautiful, but it was worse than that. He had a beautiful soul. I had known him my entire life and this had always been true. I couldn't possibly equal anything in his eyes. I'm petty and vain.

He had an entity of a future stretched out for him while I was a genetic dead end. Like Rose, Alice, Esme, Mom, and Leah, I would exist alone for the rest of eternity, as I was immortal, and he would fall in love someday, marry the girl and then die in his sleep of old age; his children carrying on the werewolf gene. I couldn't give that to him. I could never bear his children. With me there was no menstrual cycle and there never would be. My body would hit complete maturity in a few years and then I was done. End of Story.

Even if I did deserve him, even if I wasn't a petty, selfish person, and even if I could bear his children, there was also the question of Leah. She was taking my place every time I turned my back for a fraction of a second. Suddenly he wanted to run with the pack, namely Leah, at night rather than sleep outside my window. He'd rather hear about the stuff going on in the classes Leah was taking at the community college than the details from Alice's latest shopping excursion. And the other day I saw him slip out to talk to Leah about something obviously important. It was about six o'clock at night and Esme was making him and Seth some dinner. They were speaking really quietly and I couldn't hear a thing they said, even with my super sensitive hearing.

And now Leah was taking over in my subconscious as well, which was way over the line. The question was: why did I care so much? I couldn't give myself a straight answer. I knew good and well exactly why I cared, but I wasn't really ready to admit it to myself. So I sat there twisting my hands together like a nervous wreck, trying to keep from admitting the unavoidable.

The truth was that I was scared. I was scared and I felt extremely vulnerable. Not that there was any reason to really. After all, the worst that could happen is that I admit the truth to myself and left Jake rip out my heart. No, he wouldn't just rip it out, he would chew it up and spit it out; and I would be left to pick up the pieces.

I didn't want to put myself in that situation. I felt like everything was spinning way out of control. I was rendered defenseless against an enemy I could neither inflict pain on nor avoid at the very least. I could do neither because I was only really scared of myself. I was frightened by my own emotions and impulses, like the irrational impulse to choke the blessed life out of the next girl that was to look Jake's way. Or the violent emotions that were varying between intense hate and overwhelming protectiveness.

What I needed was a good night's rest and some time away from everybody. Jacob Black was like a drug. You got hooked on him far too easily. If you could get some distance between you and him for a decent amount of time he would loose his appeal. If I could cease to see him as My Jacob, then I could cease to see him as more than My Jacob.

Ha. Who was I kidding? The idea of going more than a few days with out him was painful and hard to bear. I hated that he had this much control over me. He was pushing me farther and farther to the brink of insanity and there was nothing I could do about it.

There seemed to be two conclusions. One, I could visit Zafrina or the Denali Clan for a few months and agonize over him every freakin' day, or Two, I could tell him that I loved him.

The latter of my two options was clearly the more practical one, but all practicality aside, it would be throwing myself to the wolves; an act such as that could lead only to my own self destruction. By making myself vulnerable I would be susceptible to heartbreak, heartache, sickness of the heart, anxiety issues, depression, malfunction of the brain, and spontaneous combustion.

The first option was a hell of a lot less terrifying and agony was an emotion I was prepared to deal with. It was even ground, familiar territory. I know several effective ways to cope with agony, such as studying the Quantum Physics Theory extensively to the point that you have a headache and you forget all about how you really feel.

I sat in that tree for God knows how long and I still hadn't decided on a set plan of action. The only thing that motivated me to leave my haven and go back home was the knowledge that the longer I stayed out, the more trouble I was going to be in. And so I took a deep breath, leapt from the tree and made my way back to the huge house in the middle of the Olympic Peninsula's Forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pitch black when I got home, only the living room light on. I squared my shoulders as I laid my hand on the doorknob. It was cold and smooth beneath my touch and I tried to appear at least a semblance of calm as I swung the heavy door open. I stared down at the floor as I walked in, feeling eighteen pairs of eyes glare inquiringly from there different places in the room.

Seth was asleep on the couch, or I'm sure he would have been staring too. Alice set at the bottom of the huge staircase, Jasper's head in her lap. Esme had been working on a sketch. Carlisle appeared to be reading a book on the medical philosophies of ancient Egyptians. Rose and Emmett were pretending to watch some lame sitcom. Mom and Dad were sitting on the piano bench together; Dad must have been playing another composition of his. Jake was sitting on the floor, his eyes boring into my head. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

By that time I had put my shirt back on, but the memory of this afternoon was enough to bring a slight blush to me cheeks. It was so faint that it was hard to tell it was there, just the smallest shift from a healthy glow to pink.

Mom spoke before anyone else could. "Renesmee, it's late. You should probably head to the cottage; I know you must be tired." I was shocked that there was no note of threat in her tone. I nodded quickly and headed out into the crisp night air once again. The stars glistened overhead and the wind murmured soothingly through the tree tops.

I smiled and picked up the pace. I could hear my parents walking slowly through the undergrowth behind me. As I sprinted to a stop outside our little home I could tell that they were still a ways behind me. I'm sure they could have been there in a fraction of a second, and I didn't feel like pushing my luck any farther, so I slipped inside quietly and went to my room.

I pulled a soft silk nightgown over my head and crawled into the bed that occupied most of the floor space in my room. The moonlight from the window reflected off the vanity mirror in a way as to cast a creepy sliver of light across my floor. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from ten, trying to relax. I heard them come in then, their soft footsteps sounding ever so quietly in the hallway.

"Good night my dear, sleep well." It was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep; the angelic voice of my mother, full of understanding and love.

* * *

**Hope you werent dissapointed that she hasn;t been properly punished for running off.**

**If you love me, you'll push the little purpley-gray button and submitt a reveiw. **

**pwease?**

**anyway...**

**Until Next Time,**

** _ Little Orange Frog_**


	4. He's All She Has

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. All the credit goes to Mrs. Meyer. **

**Here's the next chapter. I realize I should have updated sooner, but I had a research-analysis paper due. It was hellish to write, but now**

**that I'm done with it, its all good.**

**this chapter is dedicated to:**

**seaweedbrain16101, Ms. Marauder-Cullen, and Rohain Tahquil**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was early morning when I woke. I could just make out the voices of my parents and Jake in the living room; they were whispering and I felt left out. Creeping to the door of my room I took silent steps down the hallway till I came to the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch, an amused look on her face. Dad was sitting beside her, but he seemed slightly hostile toward Jake. The latter was pacing in front of the fireplace; he seemed really stressed.

"…don't understand why she ran off. Is she mad at me?" Jake's voice was strained and I was worried about him. Whatever had happened was tearing him up.

"I don't think she's mad, probably just confused," My mom's gentle tone seemed to help him relax. Dad seemed preoccupied as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, Esme wanted me to ask you about Leah. I think something's up, though I can't really tell because she's been keeping her distance lately."

So that was it. He was worried about Leah. He didn't care about me at all, meaning he wouldn't care now as hot tears stung my eyes.

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. It was obvious to them now that I was no longer asleep and I knew they would be by my side in seconds wondering what was wrong. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment; I threw open the window and jumped.

Out cottage only has one story, meaning there was roughly five feet between me and the ground. I landed lightly and took off.

I was headed in the direction of the main house, but I quickly changed courses and headed in the opposite direction. I knew that this new development of running when things got awkward was definitely not healthy, but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. I thought I heard someone behind me, but that didn't matter either. All that I really cared about was putting a long stretch of distance between me and my family (including Jake).

When I finally stopped, I found myself in a clearing roughly twenty miles from my house. I sat down and took a deep breath to steady myself. I looked around at the quiet woods and smiled. I liked the feeling that I was the only living thing. I liked the solitude. What worried me though was the fact that with out the solitude I would feel heart-wrenching loss. I couldn't imagine a world with other people right now; at least, not a world where things made since. But I was half human wasn't I? Weren't humans, and even vampires sometimes, social creatures? Wasn't I supposed to need other people?

I shook my head and stared at the green above me. It was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Its simplicity banned the use of idle flattery. Words like gorgeous and eloquent would have dulled the joy I felt as I gazed awestruck at the trees. No, beautiful was the only word simple enough, yet true enough to do it justice. I felt like I had finally begun to understand the meaning of pure beauty while I stared at the leaves and moss covered trunks.

"Pretty isn't it?" The words caught me off guard, and I was instantly crouched on the other side of the clearing, ready to pounce. Had I been listening I would have heard the footsteps approaching from miles away, but instead I had gotten sidetracked with pointless philosophies. The voice that echoed off the woods though, was unmistakable. I knew it as soon as the first syllable was spoken, and I straightened up as I took in his huge figure where he stood. He was less that a foot away from where I had been sitting and it startled me further that I hadn't realized he was there. Had he been an attacker, it would have been too late.

Come to think of it though, he was an attacker of sorts. No, I'm sure he didn't mean me harm intentionally, but the pain seemed inevitable. I blinked as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. My response came a second too late.

"I was thinking more like beautiful. Why are you here, Jacob?" The words came out harsher than I had intended and I lowered my gaze as he answered.

"I followed you."

'Yeah I get that. I want to know why."

"You seemed upset." I had quit crying by this time, but his statement brought on a whole new round of tears. Upset? Upset? I hadn't been upset. I had been devastated and it was all his fault. I had come here to escape him and he had followed me. I had wanted to be left alone. It was just like yesterday, except I had a shirt on. My tears seemed to scare him and before I thought better of it I laughed cruelly. He deserved to feel some of the pain and fright I had been feeling for the last six months.

No, no he didn't. He deserved to have a girlfriend who could control her emotions. He deserved to be loved by someone who could care for him properly rather than breakdown in emotional outbursts at every other word said. I looked up, and though I couldn't stop the flow of tears I could still speak clearly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked slowly. His expression shifted then, and suddenly I was in his arms. He held me to his chest and let me cry. I tried to shove him off at first. I didn't want to be held like a little child. I landed a hard kick to his shin, but he didn't even flinch. My sobs grew louder and I let him hug me then. It wouldn't matter anyway.

After a while I stopped crying, but he didn't release me. I shoved against his chest. He just looked at me in response.

"Let me go,' I spat. Now that I was done with the tears I could show him just how pissed off I was. And believe me, I was pissed. He let go then and I sank to the ground ungracefully. He sat down beside me after a moment and I stared at him waiting. He could make the first move, and then I would scorch him with my anger. I finally had a place to take out all my emotional stress, and it conveniently happened to be the root of the problem. He cleared his throat.

"So, is there, uh…a, um reason, you might possibly, have gotten…er, emotional?" I smiled and waited longer than necessary to answer.

"No Jacob, I just decided to take up a new hobby of emotional breakdowns. I like emotional pain and so take everything you say the wrong way in order to feel awful." He glanced at me warily. I guessed he didn't like the sarcasm. "You know what Jake, of course I was upset. You're supposed to be my best friend. I don't know what the hell's been up with you lately, but whatever it is you need to get over yourself." I stood up then and put my hands on my hips for good measure; the way Mom did when she was in an argument.

"What's up with me? What's up with you?!?" he sounded kind of mad and I narrowed my eyes as he stood too.

"You want to know what's up with me? I'm pissed at you Jake, that's what's up!"

"No, freakin', duh!"

"Stupid Asshole."

"Well since I'm so stupid, why don't you tell me what's going on?!?" We were both shouting now. I let out a growl and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I? It's not like you've been acting like my friend lately."

"You run from me every chance you get! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I was topless you idiot!"

"I've seen you in skimpier bathing suites than that bra incase you don't recall! Maybe I was worried about you. Ever thought of that?!?" my cheeks turned red then and I lowered my gaze. This was way over the line. I needed to go home and forget about all of this; of course then he would accuse me of ditching him _again. _My voice was a whisper when I spoke again.

"And what about Leah?" this obviously caught him off guard.

"What about Leah?" he sounded confused.

"You seem to enjoy spending time with her so much, why you don't go stalk her." Realization dawned on him then and the light bulb that went off was almost visible.

"Are you serious? Leah? No way. I think you need to reassess that statement." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this Jake. Please tell me why you followed me. Why you care so much as to whether I'm upset." He just shook his head. He wouldn't meet my gaze and I had no clue what he was thinking. He seemed nervous and anxious. I rolled my eyes again and took off, heading back to the cottage. If he wanted to play games he could count me out. I wasn't in the mood. I obviously wasn't going to get any time alone to think, since somebody kept following me.

I picked up the pace as I neared the cottage, knowing Mom would be worried. As I skidded to a stop at the door I could hear my parents talking in low whispers; they were probably making out on the couch. I shuddered at the thought and then heard Dad's soft laugh through the window. I opened the door then and found, to my astonishment, the two of them interlocked on the couch. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. Mom was by my side by the time I had entered the hallway. I noticed the buttons on her shirt were crooked and I laughed as we walked into my room.

She hastily fixed her shirt and then sat down on my bed. She seemed to concentrate on something very hard, and then all of a sudden she looked at as though seeing me for the first time all morning.

"What happened to your nightgown?" she asked incredulously. I looked down then and realized that it had been all but obliterated by the shrubs in the woods.

"I ran into something?" I said sheepishly. It sounded more like a question and I resisted the urge to smack myself on the forehead.

"And where were you this morning? Jake stopped by to say hey, he seems worried about you…" she raised her eyebrows as she trailed off and I inwardly groaned.

"I, um, decided to go for a morning run."

"In your pajamas?"

"I was just so excited to burn off some energy…" she rolled her eyes. She stood up and I figured she's leave me alone. Wrong.

"Tomorrow you should change clothes before you go out, alright?" I nodded and she walked to the vanity where I kept my jewelry and my collection of odd trinkets. I loved shopping in antique malls because everything was just so old. I had an old mirror and brush set, an empty perfume bottle, a brass elephant, a porcelain teddy bear with my birthstone in it, and several little dolls, all about an inch tall. They had pretty red hair and wore green dresses. The only difference in the three was the color of their parasols, and shoes. Otherwise they were identical.

When I was little I had wished that they would come to life and talk to me. I thought we could discuss Mendel's genetic theories over tea and cakes and then retire to a library somewhere to analyze Jane Austen. For a while I had even taken a great interest in alchemy, hoping to instill life in them. It seemed almost silly now; although almost only counts in horse-shoes and hand grenades. It's not to say I was neglected as I child, I don't remember ever being alone. But the idea of my own private little book club where my thoughts were private and my mind and emotions could not be manipulated had appealed to me.

One got used to my family's odd talents, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. To look like gods and goddesses, they sure could be irritating sometimes. Mom drug me from my thoughts then with the sound of her voice.

"Why don't you get dress and head up to the house?" She left then and I threw on some jeans with a T-shirt. I hated that I had to pretend everything was alright. Not that Dad wouldn't be able to tell, but I doubted he would he thinking about me. I had a feeling they just wanted me out of the house. I so did not want to think about that. I walked to the main house at a leisurely speed and stopped when I got to the back door. Leah was inside the kitchen. Oh my God. Leah was inside the kitchen. It shocked me.

She hated coming in our house. She didn't really like us and she didn't like the smell. She was sitting at the table with Seth, who was eating cereal. I walked in slowly, trying not to startle her. When she caught site of me she stopped mid sentence and smiled. My cheeks flushed pink and I smiled back.

"Morning Renesmee," she said politely. It wasn't what you would call sweet, but it was far from hostile.

"Morning Leah. What's up?" I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to know why she was sitting at our table, not hurting anyone.

"I don't have class at the college this morning so I thought I'd come see Seth. He's always here because he caught Mom and Charlie together a couple weeks back and it's caused him to be scarred for life." I cringed away from the mental image.

"Yeah, it's way better hangin' here with you guys than having to be careful about where you go in your own house," Seth laughed as he shoved another mouthful of cheerios down his throat. Leah smiled at her brother lovingly and I had a moment of insight.

She needed him. He was her lifeline to sanity. When all else was uncertain she could count on her brother to be eating. While her love life and hormonal balances were up in the air, he was never-changing. For a while Jake had been my constant, but now I wasn't really grounded. Not like before.

"I'm going to find Alice, I'll see you later," I said, unsure, as I left the kitchen. Leah gave me a sympathetic smile as I walked off and I silently wondered why. She didn't owe me any sympathy, yet here she was at my table trying to be my friend. I smiled as I ascended the stairs and headed to my favorite aunt's room.

When I found her she was sitting in the middle of her bed, products of all sorts spread out before her. Rosalie was rummaging for something in the closet.

"Morning," she chirped happily as I went to stand near the bed.

"Morning dear," Aunt Rose said as she paused in her search for a moment to turn to Alice. "Where's that green dress with the flowers?"

"Um, what's going on?" I asked slightly confused. A mischievous grin spread across Alice's pixie-like face.

"Well, I saw that your parents would want you out of the house, so I thought we'd play dress up." I smiled at that. Though it was a pain to sit still for so long I loved how pretty Alice made me look. And it made my aunts happy.

"Alright. What are all these for?" I asked gesturing towards the array of bottles, jars, and sprays that were laid out before her. Then she launched into an hour long description of what these products were supposedly going to do:

"This is a Curl Booster. You can use it to tighten curls, firm up a do, or scrunch hair with it. And this, this is Hair Putty, Maximum Strength. You can use it to tease up short hair, firm up your hair, or sculpt your hair. This, in the blue jar, is a Cucumber Melon Facial Cream. It softens skin, smoothes wrinkles, removes the bags from under your eyes, helps heal scars and sun spots, and it helps protect from UV light. Now this is a Citrus Body Mist…"

* * *

**Please read and review. You guys don't know how much your feedback means to me. I'll update as soon as possible, so nobody stress.**

**School lets out in a couple days, and then I'll have much more time to write other wonderful stories that I hope you'll read.**

**  
Until Next Time, **

**Little Orange Frog**


	5. Imprinting

**I know its been a while, for which i apologize. School gets out this week and my schedule is packed.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review.**

**This is dedicated to:**

**ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, and gracie474  
**

* * *

"There, done. Just look at her Rose, isn't she gorgeous?" I looked down in embarrassment as my aunts smiled at me. We had spent a few hours trying on different dresses/shoes combinations. Then they had done my hair and make-up, that is, after Alice had finished explaining about all her new cosmetic products.

I turned to look in the full-length mirror and flushed with pleasure. I did look pretty. They had French-braided my hair back into pigtails that hung down my back in elegant twists. My eyes looked big and dramatic with all the mascara they had used. I was wearing light green eye shadow to complement the dress and bubblegum pink lip-gloss that tasted good. The dress was cute and flirty. It fell just above my knees (totally impractical for Forks, Washington) and made it look like I had cleavage. The sleeves were short and ruffley; a little strip of lace lined the bottom hem and irritatingly brushed my legs every time I moved. They had done a great job.

Rose whipped out her camera and got several headshots of me then. She was obsessed with scrap-booking. She had been as long as I could remember. Mom had told me that it was a recent development; that she hadn't always been that weird about pictures.

"Thanks. I'm going down stairs now and to see what everybody's up to," I said as I happily walked to the door of Alice's bedroom.

"That's fine. Don't forget to practice the piano later," Aunt Rose said absentmindedly in such a motherly tone that I wanted to roll my eyes. But I didn't. She would never have children of her own; which was I was so important to her. I was almost like a fill in. I didn't mind though, Mom had told me once that she was a lot less bitter since I had been born.

"Of course," I replied politely as I made my way down the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of complicated card game on the living room floor. Seth was asleep on the couch. Mom and Dad were probably still at the cottage. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking upstairs in Carlisle's office. It was quiet other than Seth's even breathing and my grandparents' barely audible voices.

I walked into the kitchen without thinking. Leah and Jacob were sitting across the table from each other. They had obviously been speaking about something important, and I wasn't sure how I had missed the sound of their voices. Either way, I was going to stick around and find out about their topic of discussion.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt," I said, afraid the jealousy would seep into my voice. I started backing up towards the door to leave. Leah surprised me.

"No, it's cool. I was actually just leaving. I'll see you later Jake, Renesmee." With that she stood, smiled at me, and exited through the back door. I could hear her walking to the front of the house where her old van was parked.

The silence was awkward because of the fight Jacob and I had had earlier. I looked at the floor for a moment, and was about to give him some lame excuse so I could escape when he spoke.

"Um, do you mind going for a drive with me?" It was the last thing I was expecting to come out of his mouth and it caught me totally off guard. I'd figured he was still mad about this morning.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff," he answered, not looking at me.

"It's almost five o'clock. Won't it be dark in a couple of hours?" My tone was probably more sardonic than necessary.

"You're half-vampire and you're worried about the dark?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What about my parents?"

"I've already asked them, they said it was fine."

"Alright, fine." I was out of excuses. It didn't matter anyway. He stood then and led the way out to his tiny Rabbit. I crammed myself into the passengers' seat and he started the engine. It was loud compared to Dad's Volvo.

We drove in silence for awhile. In truth the ride wasn't very long. I didn't feel like talking and he seemed wrapped up in his thoughts, so no one spoke. His stupid radio was broken, so listening to music was basically out. Ugh.

When he put the car in park, it sort of surprised me. We were down on the La Push reservation facing the cliffs. I got out of the car and ran to the edge of the steep drop-off. The water below looked dark and ominous and I took a step backwards.

"Don't fall," he spoke so softly that it scared me. He was standing right next to me and I hadn't even heard him approach. What was up with my hearing today?

"I won't," I said as I sat down on the hard ground. He sat down next to me and began fidgeting with the car keys he held in his hand. His expression seemed kind of absentminded, like he wanted to say something but was sure how. God, he was so beautiful. Even now, in the midst of emotional turmoil, I couldn't help but remember how I had fallen for him in the first place. He was sweet, and fighting with him felt wrong. If being with Leah was what would make him happy, I wouldn't stand in his way; whether it killed me or not. He deserved so much more than me, and it was futile to deny it.

After all, I was the hybrid freak. The one who belonged in neither world; human or vampire. I was the one who had essentially started all of this with my jealousy of the pretty she-wolf, and now I was paying for it. He looked up at me then and our eyes locked.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" his question seemed innocent enough, but I didn't understand it.

"I think so. It usually describes a very close bond two animals of the same species form."

"Yes, that's right, sort of. Werewolves imprint too, but it's different than most animals. In other animals, the bond is normally formed between mother and offspring. Werewolves imprint later on in life, after the change occurs. When we imprint, we form a bond with our supposed mate. The bond is everlasting and unbreakable. Once a werewolf imprints, he will feel like the center of the universe has shifted. It's like love at first sight, only much stronger. Some think that the imprinting process is supposed to create stronger wolves, like survival of the fittest. Some think it's an emotional thing. All I know is that it's like having your world dumped upside down. But in a good way." He seemed to be struggling for words now. I had been silent through all of this, hoping to find some logic in why he might be confiding all of this in me. I glanced up to see him staring at me. "Renesmee, I imprinted on you when you were born." It shocked and scared me. I couldn't understand what he was saying. It didn't make sense.

"Nessie, I've loved you everyday of your entire life. You're my perfect match. My soul-mate. Some call it fate. Whatever name you know it by; your existence turned my whole world right. You made me see things more clearly; you still do. You're my everything." His rushed flow of words stopped and I hurriedly tried to comprehend, but I just couldn't.

It was illogical for him to love me so passionately. It wasn't a joke; his face was too honest, too open. He wasn't mentally ill (I hoped), which meant that he had to be telling the truth. But, Leah…

"What about Leah?" I asked lamely. Any other girl in my situation probably would have taken his word for it. Leave it to me to screw something so important up so hugely.

"What about her?" He asked confused.

"I thought you loved her."

"Romantically? Why?"

"Well, lately you've been getting to close to her. And it seems like you'd rather talk to her than me. And you haven't taken me on a picnic in a while. And this morning when you guys were talking about her… You sounded really upset about her running off on you."

"What? No! I was talking about you! Edward brought up Leah because she's been giving you extra space lately and he wasn't sure why." He replied.

"But that still doesn't explain why you never hang out with me anymore," I shot back.

"Your parents asked me to give you some space. I didn't know if you cared for me, and Edward wouldn't tell me; he wants to respect your mental privacy. So I was talking to Leah about what to do. She said I should just tell you. I went to talk to your parents this morning for two reasons. One, you seemed upset yesterday and then you ran off twice with out any warning. Two, I wanted their permission to tell you about how I imprinted." His words were hurried and I felt sympathy for him. He didn't want to push me. It was…sweet.

"And, if you're not ready for a relationship, I understand. I'm not trying-" I cut him off with a quick peck on the cheek. He looked stunned for a moment.

Then I threw myself off the edge of the cliff. I hit the cold surface of the ocean with a hard impact. It felt good to be submerged in its icy arms. It helped clear my head. If he really had imprinted on me, that meant that all my worrying had been for nothing. He loved me more than Leah. He had said so, just now. I heard the splash where Jake hit the water a few seconds later, then his hand found my wrist and I was being dragged towards shore.

He hauled me up on the bank and sat down on the rocky beach beside me, breathing hard.

"What the hell was that? You really have got to stop doing that." Obviously being short of breath didn't affect his vocal chords. I giggled as I spread out on the beach.

"Stop doing what?" I asked teasingly.

"Throwing yourself into bodies of water and/or running off at odd moments."

"Oh that."

"Yes, that."

"That was a test."

He rolled his eyes. "A test?"

"Yes, I've been falling for you and I wanted to know if you'd catch me." He laughed with me now and I smiled up at the clouds. A pretty sunset was painted across the sky.

"Well in that case, did I pass?"

"If dragging me out of the water violently when you know I can swim is considered passing, then yes."

"Excellent." I rolled my eyes and looked at him then. I felt very, very happy.

"Do you love me?" I asked after a moment. He answered without missing a beat.

"Always."

"Good." I said as I stood up.

"Why?" I took off running then and I heard him let out a laugh behind me. His heavy footsteps fell in behind mine as we raced up the shoreline.

I made it to his car and threw open the drivers' seat, throwing myself in behind the wheel. I was about to slam the door and hit the locks, but he was closer than I had anticipated. He pulled me from the car by my waist and tossed me onto his shoulders lightly. I screeched playfully and kicked at him. He finally set me down by the shoreline and I splashed him.

Our splashy fight was cut short when the loud howl of a wolf cut through the sound of the waves. We both froze as its eerie echo hit the trees farther back.

"Guess I better get home…" I said cautiously as I moved from the water onto the rocky sand and started to make my way towards his car.

"Um, yeah. That's probably a good idea; its getting dark." He took my hand as we fell into an easy step. His rough palm felt warm and comforting in mine. It felt like something in my life was finally right; as though something had been missing and was now in its rightful place. God, I loved him. He was crude and inelegant, but he was also charming and dedicated. He was my soul mate.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Next chapter shall be up soon.**

**Please push the little purpley button and reveiw.**

**3 Little Orange Frog  
**


	6. I Wouldn't Mind Being Screwed

**Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing Twilight related, except for my Twilight t-shirt, my hoodie, my signiture pair of autographed socks...(kidding about the socks) All the ideas belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. May she live long and prosper in the wealth from her fabulous novel that I adore so greatly.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Ms. Marauder-Cullen**

**The final chapter of my story, sorry it took so long to get it up. Please read and review. And I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

The ride home was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, and a content feeling settled around me snugly. We had the windows open, so the cool summer air whipped my hair into painful snags. It was perfect. Little beams of happiness seemed to be radiating from Jake, who was humming an upbeat song under his breath.

He was so wonderful, and I was so glad he had told me. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I was flying. It was almost like running in the woods; that thrill of exhilaration and adrenaline. I remembered the look of shock on his face when I had kissed him and laughed out loud.

"What is it?" he asked sweetly. I just shook my head. We pulled into the driveway then and I took a deep breath. I hadn't even though of what I might say to my family. I mean, I guess they already knew, but it would still be sort of awkward. I had been gone a while and I was still rather wet from cliff diving. That ought to go over real well with Dad.

"Um, what should I tell Mom and Dad?" I asked as we he put the car in park outside the huge house. His brow furrowed for a moment, and then smoothed out.

"Do we owe them an explanation?"

"I'm not sure. Do we?"

"I don't think we should tell them anything." The way he smiled at me, I would have done anything he asked. I was about to agree when he leaned across what little space there was between and kissed me. This wasn't like the peck on the cheek I had given him earlier. This was a full-blown, on the lips, drive-me-crazy kiss. I kissed him back and felt my heart skip a beat or several. His mouth was warm and soft on mine, but as he moved to put his hand on my shoulder I pulled back. If we were gonna make-out in his car, we would have to wait till we were somewhere alone. We're talking the infinitive loss of my cell phone if they found us.

Plus it would give Emmett and Jasper something to hold over my head. Not the best idea. Jake seemed to understand what I was thinking, because he turned the key in the ignition and turned the car off. I threw open the car door and stepped out into the open. Tonight had been so amazing.

I took off in a slow run towards the cottage, hoping my parents were elsewhere so I could have the house to myself; my thoughts were never kept safe with my father around. The lights were all off, so I took that as a good sign. It turned out that the house was empty. After double checking to make sure no one was there, I headed to my room to change into my pajamas; the green silk ones.

I laid down and pulled the covers over my head. I would remember tonight for the rest of forever. The way he had kissed me had made my head spin. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. To see him smile and laugh. To see him look at me as though I was worthy of worship. It made me feel secure and grounded.

I heard tapping outside my window then. There was no doubt in my mind who it was, so I rushed to the front door and threw it open.

"Jake?" I whispered into the night. He was nowhere to be seen and I felt fairly stupid.

"Yeah?" the husky voice responded several seconds later and seemed to come out of nowhere.

"My parents aren't here. Come in."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you." It was true. I wanted to sit near him so I could hear his heartbeat. And since we had the house to ourselves, we might as well make use of our time. His quiet laugh pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see him standing not two feet from me.

He was so quiet it was eerie. I expected a graceful silence from someone like Alice, but Jacob's bulk of a figure compared to her tiny body was unmistakably contrasting. He looked as though he should make some sort of noise when he moved. His movements were just as noiseless as my aunt's though; that is, until he ran into something or stepped on something breakable.

I shut the door behind him gently and followed him into the tiny parlor-like room. It looked like a three-dimensional jig-saw puzzle with all the elaborately colored furniture. We sat side by side on the couch; our legs brushing. He spoke first.

"Thank you for tonight." His words caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. And I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't love me, or that you would be scared off. And-" I stuck my mouth to his and cut him off short. His eyes grew wide for a second, and then his lips softened and he kissed me back.

It sent shivers down my spine and I placed my hands on his chest. His palms wound through my hair and I leaned into him. I loved him. I loved him with my whole being; my heart, my soul, my entire existence. He was everything I wanted. He was everything I needed.

"Renesmee?" My mother's questioning voice sounded from the other side of the room. It scared me and I jumped away from Jake. He looked ashamed and I knew my cheeks were burning.

"Jacob." Dad's stern voice cut through the silence that followed. His articulation never lapsed as he spoke. "What a surprise."

"Um, yeah. We were just waiting on you guys to get home. I didn't want to leave her alone here."

"I bet."

"Yeah, so…I guess I'll see you later then Edward. Bye Bella. Bye Renesmee." He threw me a wary glance as he headed out the door. I rolled my eyes at Dad. He could be so uptight sometimes. My mom laughed and I looked up in surprise.

"I take it you had a nice afternoon?" She said as she smoothed my hair out of my face; her cold hands felt good on my overheated forehead.

"Yeah, why?" her tone puzzled me.

"Idle curiosity. Time for bed, sweetie. Oh, and don't even think about using the window to run off." She gave me a quick hug and ushered me into the hallway. It confused me, but I obliged.

I climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers up tight around my neck, smiling at the ceiling. I could overhear them talking in the front room.

"…don't worry. Nothing happened."

"How do you know that?"

"They were fully clothed."

"Your point?"

"Edward, do you remember the stuff we used to do; and with Charlie in the next room over."

"Ha ha. Yeah. You were an awful influence on me."

"Of course."

They're murmured conversation continued, but I was no longer listening. I was memorizing every perfect moment of today and as I slowly drifted off to sleep the image of Jake standing in the doorway filled my mind. His hair in his eyes and a silly grin plastered on his face.

My Jacob. Forever and always.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a startled jay. Sunlight peered in through the window; I had forgotten to shut the blind last night. A slow smile spread across my face as yesterday came back to me. My thoughts were blissful and my body felt tingly all over. The mental mention of Jake made me want to giggle rather uncharacteristically. I had never felt to completely whole.

I went to the window and gazed at the lovely morning. It was going to be a sunny day; definitely weird for Forks, but nice nonetheless. I listened closely and could hear the scurrying of tiny feet in the underbrush that surrounded the cottage. The little forest creatures seemed to be going about their normal routine as though nothing had happened; if only they knew. It felt wrong for them to stay in the norm when my world had been changed so drastically.

I leaped over the window sill agilely, my feet hitting the cool grass with a barely audible thud. Creeping as softly as possible, I neared one of the ferns ominously. I knew the exact minute that they realized my presence because they stopped dead in their tracks and I heard their heart rates begin to climb. I sprung forward then and let out a loud cry at I landed on top of the leafy green plant.

The tiny mice and raccoons scattered and I fell to my knees with laughter. Something so simple had changed the course of their entire morning, and thanks to yours truly, they would be paranoid and over-cautious for weeks to come.

Stretching out on the ground I realized then that I was not alone. The laughter that filled the air was unmistakable and I jumped up to face him. I smoothed down my now-tangled hair in hope of maintaining some dignity and silently cursed myself for not noticing him sooner.

"Hey Jake," I said casually as I plucked a piece of grass from my shoulder.

"Hey. Havin' fun?" He used such a nonchalant tone that I knew he was mocking me.

"Oh yeah. Just chillin' out here." His eyes raked up and down my body and I quickly readjusted my top so no skin showed. He shook his head and I laughed.

"Why are you out here so early? Don't you usually sleep in?" I asked as I walked to him and took his hand in mine.

"Most of the time I sleep late. I wanted to see you today though; isn't that alright?"

"Well…I guess so." I said as I shoved his shoulder lightly. He just laughed in response. Silently slipping back in through the window, I looked down at him smugly.

"Can I come in?" he asked. His huge brown eyes made my heart melt. God, he was gorgeous. But I knew better than to let him climb in my window.

"No," I replied sweetly as I pulled the blinds shut and then yanked the curtains into place.

"Why?" his whine sounded very childlike and I resisted the urge to giggle.

"Because I have to get dressed. Plus if Dad catches you we're both screwed."

"That would be okay. I wouldn't mind getting screwed."

"You're such a pervert. Just gimme a minute okay? Geez." I rolled my eyes as I yanked on my jeans and dragged a shirt from my closet. The brush caught painful snags in my hair and my arm started to hurt from the exertion. Alice would be horrified if she saw the mass of tangles that resided atop my head.

When I was presentable I raced to the door and threw back the latch (which was weird. we never latched the door.). There he was, standing with a glorified presence outside my cottage, waiting on me. It was impossible not to smile up at his joyful features. We linked arms and headed towards the main house.

As we entered the spacious room a strange scent drifted towards us. I couldn't place it, and nothing quite compared to its smell. It was very distinct and I narrowed my eyes at the purple flowers on the kitchen counter. They were cut and elegantly arranged in a crystal vase. I touched one with my hand delicately and a single petal fell from its long stem. Jake snorted and I looked up at him questionably.

"You're family is so sweet. Maybe they have a few silver bullets lying around too." His sarcasm seemed out of place, and I didn't understand what he was referring too. Was it the flowers?

"I don't get it."

"It's Monkshood. You know, Wolfsbane? Supposedly keeps unwanted werewolves away." I looked at the flowers again and smiled. It was probably Rose's idea; the flowers didn't seem to be working so it didn't matter.

"Well they're pretty" I said as I picked up the fallen petal and studied in my hand.

"The irony." He seemed to by speaking more to himself than to me, so I let it drop. I placed my hand back in his as we proceeded into the living room.

Esme was on the couch sketching. Carlisle and Dad were debating some new physiological development while Mom feigned interest. Emmett and Jasper were watching football. Rose was reading a scrap-booking magazine, and Alice was talking amiably to Seth and Leah. They all looked up and smiled warmly as we approached. No snide comments or sexual references (which I expected from Emmett or Edward). Everyone under one roof getting along, which was exactly how it's supposed to be.

* * *

**The story has come to a close, for now. I'm working on a sequel. **

**I do hope you've enjoyed it and I would really appreciate it if you would reveiw for me.**

**For a while I was in such a habit of typing "the purply-grayish button", but that was the old review button. I've just recently realized it is green, not purpley-grayish. I'm not usually that unobservent.**

**So, please please please please please review. All feedback is welcome and I'd very much like to know your opinion.**

**3 Little Orange Frog **


End file.
